Under the Moonlight
by TheScarletWrath
Summary: Inuyasha and the rest are traveling as usual. It's spring so the rainy season has come. After convincing Inuyasha that it's time they took a break, Kagome stumbles upon a cave and changes everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Moonlight

Chapter 1

"Kagome? Miroku and I are going to look for some supplies and get some water from a river that should be just past those trees over there." Sango then pointed west. "This won't take long, you can rest here a bit."  
"Thanks, Sango! But are you sure?" Kagome asked. "You know, I'm better company than that pervert." She said pointing at Miroku.  
He gasped feigning hurt as he gripped his chest dramatically, "Why, Kagome-sama! I never!"  
"Oh shut it, you pervert," Sango gripped his ear dragging him away. Kagome laughed as she waved them off.  
She then plopped down to sit tiredly on a boulder, placing her monstrosity of a bag to the side. She thought over how the day had passed. They had been traveling the whole day looking for jewel shards. After miles and miles and hours passing as they traveled they had all grown tired. There were countless failed attempts of persuading Inuyasha that they had travelled enough distance for the day, and they finally managed to weasel a break out of the hanyou.  
She had huffed out to Inuyasha that was enough walking for a day and that she refused to walk another step! Sango agreed with her in a calm voice and suggested that everyone take a break. Miroku of course backed Sango's request, telling Inuyasha that humans unlike him lacked his "endurance" and "stamina", so they tended to "grow weary" over some time. That had then stunned Inuyasha into submission, he had forgotten that they were fragile. After all Kagome was a demon in her own right with that death glare of her's...  
After awhile she was bored of sitting around. "Hey, Inuyasha?" She called the hanyou as he checked out the area. He was on edge and Kagome noticed. There was going to be a new moon tonight and they were too far from Kaede's village to make it there before sun down.  
"What?" He gruffed out, ears twitching as he still attempted to scent the air for any threats. _It's no use, I'm as good as a human now!_ His enhanced senses had already begun to fade he could only smell slightly better than what any other human could. Which wasn't much according him. He rubbed his nose with irritation as he turned to face her, "Whaddya want?"  
"I think I'm gonna go help Sango out, knowing how Miroku is he's probably out cold!" She grinned, not phased by Inuyasha's rough exterior.  
He turned away from hurriedly, a flustered blush staining his cheeks. _Has she always smile like that?_ He stuttered, "K-keh! Do whatever you want!"  
"Okay!" She chirped, throwing another smile his way as she bounced to her feet. _Okay, Sango pointed west..._ turned to the left, _Just past those trees..._ She mused as she continued forward. And after a few minutes she could see Sango standing knee deep in water holding a makeshift spear in her hands although she was still a small distance away. Kagome called out to her as ran to the water's edge.  
"Hi, Kagome!" Sango looked at her from over her shoulder. "I already gathered some firewood (I put it into a pile over there)." She gestured to her right. "And put water into those water bottles you brought us, I put them next to the wood..." Sango continued to focus on the water. Suddenly a fish dashed through the water by Sango's legs, in a flash she thrust the spear into the water and impaled the fish. "I thought it would be a good time to have lunch?" She glanced at Kagome sheepishly before she focused her gaze back onto the water.  
"And Miroku?" Kagome questioned, after awhile she noticed that he was no where to be seen.  
"He's behind those rocks over there," she distractedly gestured to her left. If you squinted just a bit you see a sandaled foot protruding from behind a boulder. It was spasming uncontrollably although Kagome assumed he was unconscious.  
"He tried to feel you up, I assume." Kagome rose a brow.  
"He was actually hoping for a peek show!" Sango was completely flustered now, half from embarrassment and half from outrage. "He said to me:" she lowered her voice an octave in an attempt to sound manly. "My dearest Sango! It would be a shame if you were to get your kimono wet! It would be beneficial if you were to remove it." She then placed her hand on an non-existent shoulder. "Here let me remove it for you!" Her reenactment of what had occurred prior then finished.  
Kagome gasped horrified, "He didn't!"  
"Well, he did. The fool," she closed her eyes tightly and a vein in Sango's forehead throbbed, she was furious just thinking about it! As she opened her eyes to look back at Kagome but she was gone from where she first stood. Now she was a foot away from Miroku throwing a deadly stare his way. His unconscious body squirmed due to the coldness of it, he shivered quietly. Kagome's eyes narrowed considerably. She pulled her right leg back and with no hesitation what so ever she kicked him right in the stomach, hard. He let out a loud groan. And a smirk appeared on Kagome's face, she was sastified with the amount of damage dealt.  
Sango laughed, it was just like Kagome to defend her honor.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Moonlight

Chapter 2

Kagome now finished defending her friend's honor made her way back to the river's edge. She sat down and began to untie her shoelaces. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Despite what everyone else thought she actually hated to be lazy so she always had to have something to do.

"It's okay, I just need to catch enough fish for everyone." She said as placed a fish with the others she caught in a pile next to everything. "I've finished with everything else."  
"Oh okay," she couldn't say she wasn't a bit disappointed. "I guess I'll just keep you company and wait until you're done." She said as she placed her shoes a safe distance from the water. Usually something small like this would have never bothered her but lately she had been feeling useless.  
After hunting for jewel shards for almost two years she hadn't improved in almost anything! And after defeating Naraku she had been the one to shatter the jewel all over again. She was horrified by the lives she had likely ruined and her friends all tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. They told her that they all would continue to work together to get all the shards back again. And in turn Kagome told them that she would harder than ever this time around. She had even started homeschooling so she could spend more time in the sengoku jidai.  
"That would be perfect!" Sango smiled knocking her from her thoughts. "Although I might need help dragging Miroku to where Inuyasha is.."  
"Why don't we just throw him in the river..." She tched. "So he can carry himself back.."  
"I don't know," she mumbled in thought but then she thought of the sight of the monk yelping in surprise after being thrown into the river. "I'd love to!" She smiled.  
Soon after Sango returned to fishing and Kagome entertained herself by splashing her feet in the water. She hummed and began to turn her head to take in her surroundings. Her eyes were caught by a fairly sized cave on the other side of the river. "Hey, Sango? Did you notice that cave over there?"  
She looked up surprised, "What cave?" She scanned the area quickly, Kagome's question unsettled her. She couldn't see a cave, "Where is it?"  
"It's right across the river." She pointed at the cave.  
"Kagome..." She was nervous now, she still couldn't see a cave. "There's no cave."  
"Yeah, there is." She insisted as she dove into the water. "Imma check it out!" She began to swim to the other side.  
"No!" Sango yelled. "Don't, Kagome!" She pleaded. "It's dangerous, it could be a demon's trap!" But Kagome was a fast swimmer and was already on the other side.  
"It's okay!" She smiled wringing the water from her shirt. She began to approach the opening of cave and called back to Sango, "Don't worry so much!"  
"How can I not worry!" She yelled. Kagome was only a step away from entering the cave.  
"Just don't!" Kagome laughed as she disappeared from Sango's eyes. She took in everything in front of her, the cave was fairly large and very empty. She turned her head to side and saw an ofuda slapped onto the wall and removed it. She stepped out from the cave, "Sango! Can you see it now?"  
"Yeah.." The slayer mumbled.  
"It was just some really old ofuda, maybe some monk stayed here a long time ago?" She wondered. "And it doesn't look like anyone has been here for awhile," she went deeper into the cave but soon it became too dark for her to wander any further. She walked back to the water's edge. "It's no good I can't see anything without my flashlight!" She told Sango as she dove into the water again. Quickly resurfacing on the other side, "Maybe we could stay the night in there?" She mused. "It would be better than being out in the opening seeing as it's the new moon tonight.."  
"That's actually a good idea," Sango went into deep thought but then remembered what had just happened, "Never do that again! What if something happened to you!" She scolded.  
"But...Sango?" She mumbled sheepishly in protest as she got out the water.  
"No but's!" She laughed. "Never ever, EVER worry me like that again." She shook her finger at the younger girl.  
"Yeah, yeah" Kagome shrugged. "Imma go get my stuff," she bent down to slip on her shoes. "Be right back!"


End file.
